Vacation
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: She's doing it again' Ash's thoughts on a certain girl. Pearlshipping! DawnAsh. One Shot. Song Fic.


Title: Vacation

Characters: Ash/Dawn

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Co belongs to their creators and Vacation belongs to Vitamin C.

Summary: Dawn likes to listen to her music when she battles, she loves listening to her music just to relax. But what she doesn't know is – someone likes watching her listening to her music.

A/N: Loved the song when I watched Pikachu's vacation and the stupid idea wouldn't leave me alone. Very first Pokemon Fan fic – be gentle! Oh – and Dawn has a Piplup, a Shinx, a Pachurisu and a Buneary.

Chapter 1: Vacation

It's annoying how she could always attract his attention without him realising it. All she had to do was smile and he was distracted from whatever he was doing.

She was doing it again, distracting him. Just moving her hips as she swayed from side to side. Her head nodding to the beat that was blaring from her ear piece that was connected to her ipod.

She always wore them when she was battling – she worked better when she had music in her heart and her pokemons liked it.

_Come on! Come on! Come on! (Let's go!)_

_Come on! Come on! (Let's go!)_

_Come on! Come on! Come on! (Let's go!)_

_Come on! Come on! (Let's go!)_

She raised her hands into the air, her hair swayed with the movement and it glinted in the sunlight. Her pink skirt flared every now and then in time with her movement. She had her boots off and was dancing in her bare feet. He couldn't suppress his grin when he saw that she was wearing pink nail polish on her toenails.

The sun was shining on her, giving her an earthy glow. Warming her up from the inside.

_Vacation Need a little sun to break up_

_All the frustration and turn it into love_

_Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we gotta do_

_Because today, it's up to me and you_

_Temptation coming up to me_

_A little brief relaxation and I'll be breaking free_

_Come on and break it break it new and I believe it's gonna start now_

_(Kick it back Kick it back Kick it back to the track_

_Kick it back Kick it back Kick it back and relax)_

Every time he saw her dance, all he could think of was that sweet little pink cheerleader outfit she would wear whenever he was fighting a battle. How she would jump and cheer and wave those pom-poms. She would even give her pokemons small pom-poms.

He suppressed a smile at the thought of her shinx waving pom-poms. He looked toward the small blue electric cat. He was currently running rings around her legs but he knew that she didn't mind.

_Vacation's where I wanna be_

_Buddy on the beach where the fun is free_

_We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate_

_(I need a break; I need a vacation)_

While she always went for the cute pokemons, he couldn't help but admit that it suited her personality. She could be cute when she wanted to be. He knew that from personal experience when she would look up at him with those big blue eyes expectantly and he didn't have a choice but to give in and give her what she wanted.

He turned onto his side as she started jumping up and down to the beat, moving from one side to another, still lost in the music.

_Vibrations need to get me sun_

_And break up all my complications and turn it into love_

_Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we gotta be_

_Because today, today it's to you and me_

She was different from the other girls…from Misty and from May. Oh, all three had argued with him but with her – she flustered him in ways that he never knew that he could be flustered yet he was right by her side whenever she needed him.

A vacation is what he needs – to get away from her and figure out if he was high or just becoming mushy.

_Vacation's what I wanna do_

_Buddy on the beach, fun for me and you_

_We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate_

_(Repeat after me, 'I need a vacation.')_

She started miming the words to the song. She had stopped bouncing and her arms were bent at the elbows so her hands touched the back of her shoulders while she rested her head on one arm as she swung her hips to the music once more

_Let's go!_

_Let's go!_

_Let's go! _

_Ooooo..._

_Let's go!_

_(The one with me)_

_(Where the fun is free)_

_(So come with me)_

She was definitely different and he couldn't help but be pleased with that. He didn't want another Misty or May around – just the one of them were enough to send the world into a shock but she was…softer somehow.

She took it personal when the pokemon were in danger. She couldn't believe that people would actually harm pokemon just to get what they want.

_Vacation's where I wanna be _

_Buddy on the beach where the fun is free_

_We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate_

_('cuz I need a break, I need a vacation)_

_Vacation's where I wanna be _

_Buddy on the beach where the fun is free_

_We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate_

_(Repeat after me, 'I need a vacation')_

_I need a... (Vacation)_

_Come on and... (Vacation)_

_I need a... (Vacation)_

_Come on... (Vacation)_

_Mmm... Let's go_.

He had asked her once why she liked the song. She just gave him a smile and a shrug.

"We all need a vacation every now and then – some times it's just easier to close your eyes and surrender yourself to the music and dream you are on an island far away from all your troubles and problems," she told him.

Ever since then, when he had done what she had told him, he cursed when he found out that she was right.

_Vacation's where I wanna be_

_Buddy on the beach where the fun is free_

_We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate_

_('cuz I need a break, I need a vacation)_

Dawn noticed that Ash was staring at her and removed the ear pieces from her ears as she shot Ash a curious look.

"What?" she asked almost self consciously. Ash shook himself out of his daze, startled to find that Dawn had caught him watching her.

"Nothing, just lost in thought," Ash told her and Dawn nodded before she turned back to her pokemons and smiled when she saw them still moving to the beat.

Yeah, she was a distraction and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I need a vacation," Ash muttered under his breath as he looked away from the dancing figure of Dawn and looked toward the setting sun, the smile never going away.

_Vacation's where I wanna be _

_Buddy on the beach where the fun is free_

_We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate_

The End.

Thanks to my beta: Anathera


End file.
